


Rain

by Tokyo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokyo/pseuds/Tokyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi likes rainy days. He especially likes it when it rains on Wednesday evenings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v7Pl8HjcIjw

_It was the type of day that you really liked_

 

It was raining when Levi first sees him.   

He was fond of regularity, and seeing a new face at his regular bus stop caught his interest. Glancing curiously at the new man, he takes in the sharp defined features and dirty blond hair. The man's eyes flicked to meet Levi’s appraising gaze for a moment before turning away, flagging the bus down.   

After alighting from the bus, Levi notes with interest that they both get off at the tenth stop.

The light drizzle tapped on the roof of the bus stop in a calming and soothing rhythm, and began to trickle. The clouds created a shade, and Levi could hear the wind tugging at the trees. The taller man stared up at the sky worryingly, then dashed across the street while using his briefcase as a makeshift hat to shield him from the relentless rain.   

Levi scowled at the disappearing figure amidst the misty rain and vehicles. He was going to offer him his umbrella, why did he have to run so quickly? Silently, he wished that he could see the other man again. 

 

_Since the rain is falling, I might fall as well_  

 

He does see him again a week later. 

The air was crisp, the sky was an azure blue and the sun shined gloriously. Levi’s heart beamed a little at the sight of him. They both get on at the same stop, seat at their usual seats, and gets off at the same stop. This happens every week, and Levi finds himself looking forward to Wednesday evenings. 

His life falls back into regularity. 

 

_When the world turns dark and the rain quietly falls, everything is still_  

 

It starts to rain on a Wednesday evening one month later. Levi was on his bus ride home, admiring the way the sheets of water poured out of the dark skies. Umbrellas of different shades and colors dotted the sidewalk and pedestrians dashed for cover. He sneaked a glance at the older man and watched as he sighed. Obviously, he didn’t have an umbrella, and Levi wasn’t going to mess this chance up.  _Not again._  

Once they alighted, the taller man prepared to dash across the street again. The moment he left the shelter of the bus stop, however, the threatening raindrops didn’t soak him to the skin, like he expected. Looking up, the sky looked a little more gravel-grey than usual and he realized he was looking at the sky through a translucent grey umbrella. 

“I noticed you didn’t have an umbrella, and having hair stuck to your neck along with sodden shoes, is plain disgusting.” He turned to his side to see a vaguely familiar man slightly tiptoeing in order to raise the umbrella high enough for them.   

He smiles and touches Levi’s hand slightly as he took over the umbrella, before leading the way across the road.  

They part ways at a sheltered walkway. “My name is Levi, by the way.” Levi added, before turning on his heels. 

“And mine’s Erwin.”  

Levi smiles. 

 

_Even today, without a doubt, I can’t get out from the thoughts of you_  

 

The next time they meet, Erwin smiles and gestures for Levi to sit beside him. They talk about everything under the sun, and Levi opens up to him. They share stories and funny anecdotes, and sometimes Erwin discusses his work. Levi finds out that he is a photographer, and starts to think that his own office work is incredibly boring. 

Once, Erwin brought some of his pictures to show Levi. There were pictures of cloudless skies and turquoise oceans, city traffic shrouded in smog, and streets lined with roadside hawkers. Levi brushed his fingers delicately over the print, murmuring, “You must have traveled to many places, huh.” Erwin hums in acknowledgement. 

Levi reaches for a polaroid that was captured in Paris. It was raining then and the Eiffel Tower loomed majestically in the background. The scene was so breathtaking that he stared at it for quite some time, lost in its beauty.  

“I brought that as a present for you, by the way.” Erwin pipes, smiling a little at Levi, startling him out of his quiet reverie.  

"T-Thank you." Levi clutched the polaroid tightly, not quite knowing what to say.  

It stayed in his wallet ever since. 

 

_I must be drunk, I think I need to stop drinking_  

 

It was another Wednesday, a quiet bus ride. Levi stared out of the window as faint splattering sounds came from outside. Small droplets of water left trails as they rolled down the glass.  

“How come you never bring an umbrella out to work?” 

“I’m too poor to afford one. Photographers don’t earn much, you know?” 

Levi snorts. 

“Besides, you’re always there when I need one.” 

 

_When the rain starts to stop, you will follow, slowly, you will stop as well_  

 

Good things don’t last forever, Levi knew. He had hoped this, whatever it was, would last, but reality soon came crashing down.   

Levi sensed a tinge of melancholy in Erwin’s eyes as they met at the bus stop that Wednesday. They sat closer than ever on the bus, and none of them spoke until their fifth stop. 

“I will be leaving for Australia tomorrow.” 

“Will you be coming back?”  _Stupid,_  Levi chides himself. He already knows the answer. 

There was a pause. “I don’t know.” 

“Oh.” 

They fell back into a comfortable silence, until the tenth stop, as if one of them was not going to be halfway across the world in 24 hours. It had started to rain again, the chilly haze of rain spreading into late August.  

“I’m sorry, Levi.” Erwin smiles sadly, before walking away with heavy steps and a certain gravel-grey umbrella. He didn't look back.  

Levi stays behind at the bus stop until the rain passes, blinking away incoming tears and reminds himself that this was not the end of the world. 

 

_Rain always falls so it will repeat again_  

 

At first, Levi tries to keep in contact through texting, and Erwin replies every time. Nonetheless, the texts get shorter, less frequent and eventually stops. Levi stares at the Erwin’s contact on his phone, hesitating for a second before deleting it for good. 

He refuses to live in the memory of Wednesday evenings. He has to move on with his life. 

 

_But when the rain falls again, all the memories I hid of you comes back_  

 

It has been a few months since they lost contact. Levi continued with his regular daily duties, and alighted from the tenth stop as usual.  

It was the rainy season again, and he watched, strangely amused, as rain pelted puddles dance with thousands of miniature water fountains. 

He frowned a little when he realized he had forgotten to buy a new umbrella yet again. In fact, he was beginning to regret giving away his favorite grey umbrella until he remembered the polaroid. Sighing, his frowned lessened and he was about to make a dash across the street. 

The moment he left the shelter of the bus stop, however, the threatening raindrops didn’t soak him to the skin. Looking up, the sky looked a brighter blue than usual and he realized he was looking at the sky through a translucent aqua umbrella. 

“I-I noticed you didn’t have an umbrella, and ruining your expensive looking suit w-would be a waste.” He turned to his side to see a vaguely familiar man smiling shyly at him, stammering a little. 

Levi smiles and thanked the younger man, a familiar scene forming in his mind.  _How nostalgic, he thinks._  

They part ways at the same sheltered walkway. “M-My name is Eren, by the way.” The other added, grinning enthusiastically. “Eren Jaeger.” 

There was a pause before Levi replies, smiling a little more, “And mine’s Levi.”  

 

_I don’t even make an effort to escape_  

 


End file.
